If I Die Young
by EternityJustEnded
Summary: What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything! Please! just...make the pain stop. Please. Song fic.


**Reasons for my late posting is shared throughout this story and at the end. Please, pass this story on. I think this story is the one I put my mind and soul into.**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV-<span>

_Briiinnnngggg!_

Yes! School is OVER! Quickly, I shuffle my books into my bag and sprint out the class doors, not even waiting to be dismissed. I had a bad day today. My boyfriend Fang was out sick today so I didn't talk much, I got detention at lunch today for tripping Lissa in the hall, (I swear it was an accident!) and finally, I left my lunch money at home so I starved the entire day.

I walked down the school steps and walked towards the school gates. I walked out and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the light breeze blew through my hair, making me sigh in adoration.

I walked the long way home, through the city trying to clear my head about the stress of school. I was nearly home, about two blocks more to go, before something stopped me. Or someone to be more exact.

"Hey Max!" someone shouts from behind me.

I whirled around and shrugged my backpack on to my other shoulder. I squinted towards the rode in annoyance; the sun rays were making my eyes sore. I saw my older brother Iggy and his girlfriend Nudge jogging up to me, their backpacks swinging against their hips.

I smirked and placed my weight on one hip while sliding my hand onto my waist.

"Yes?" I asked.

Iggy panted and checked his watch.

"The states project for Ms. Martinez's class…it's due _tomorrow!" _he panted.

My eyes widened. That project was worth a half of our grade!

"What?" I shouted "I didn't even start! I thought we had another month left!"

Nudge shook her head wildly. "It's not due March 2nd, its due _February 2__nd__,_A.K.A tomorrow!"

"Oh God!" I shouted. "I have to go all the way back to school and get my books from my locker!"

"Man, I was hoping we could borrow yours! That's why we caught up with you," Nudge sighed.

I moaned and shrugged off my backpack, pushing it to Iggy.

"Go home, set up for a late night study session. Call Fang over and ask Mrs. Johnson if she could keep Angel and Gazzy over for tonight," I said taking up big sister role.

Iggy nodded and ran ahead with Nudge. I sighed and looked back the way I came. Great. I had to go _back _an entire block!

I know! I'll take the short cut around the stores!

Smiling at my thinking, I broke off to a quick walk and rounded the corner.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

I froze in place when I got to the corner. I didn't recognize this street. Did I take the wrong turn or something? I looked up at the street sign and my blood ran cold in fear. I wasn't in the right part of town. I was in the part of town kids were supposed to stay out of. The bad side of town.

I whirled around to walk back the way I went, praying to God it didn't magically get dark in the short 3 minutes I started walking. The street light above, although we were in broad daylight, twitched and flickered out.

I rounded a corner, keeping my hands in my pockets and my head down, hoping no one would try to start something with me. Other people pushed past me, brushing my shoulder and not stopping.

Drunkards stumbled in and out of the streets where honking cars were blazing. I flicked my hood up and kept walking until the cars became a distant beep. Finally believing that I could look up, I nearly shrieked in terror, fear and frustration.

I literally walked into an abandoned building that was torn down. I walked the complete opposite direction I was supposed to go in.

-2 hours later

I was still stuck in this rotten place of town. I didn't dare ask anyone for directions, and I've been blindly navigating by the street signs…or whats left of them.

I left my phone in my bag, which I gave to Iggy. But that's okay…it's been 2 hours…they'd be looking for me right?

Right?

-2 hours later

It was dark. I was scared. It was cold.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

People were starting to notice how I went back and forth on some roads. They snickered and nodded in my direction. I pulled the hood further down my face so it covered the top layer of my eyes, just enough for me to see.

The scent of heavy liquor and smoke wafted through the air, swimming through my nose and nearly making fall over and puke. I heard drunk muffled shouts called after me, and I gritted my teeth and walked faster.

"Heeeyy wai-t! You're not from hear areee ya?" an old man slurred.

I shook my head and kept walking.

"Let me show ya round!" he said slinging an arm around his shoulder.

His drunken friends behind him laughed and I pushed off his chest and sprinted blindly for about the 4th time that day.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

I crawled into an alley, after making sure it was completely abandoned, and scooted to the very back behind the dumpster where no one could see me. I curled myself into a tight ball and leaned against the surprisingly clean wall.

I took a deep breath. Why was I so scared? Seriously, Fang and Iggy would come barreling through this wretched part of town any second.

They'll come.

_Tap._

I froze.

_Tap._

I shuddered.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

The sound…it was getting closer with every single heartbeat. Cold sweat poured down my face and I didn't dare take a single breath.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

After a while, the sickening sound disappeared and I let out a sigh of relief.

My mistake.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

I was ripped out from my hiding spot and thrown into the mossy hard wall. I sunk to the floor and landed in a heap, moaning. My left shoulder burned and my left cheek was covered with scrapes and moss.

Something hard dug into my stomach and my eyes widened in pain and shock as I let out a despaired wheeze.

_Get up, Max. Get up!_

As quickly as I could, I scrambled to my knees, just to be knocked over again by my attackers boot. I crumpled against the wall again, squeezing my eyes shut tight in pain. My vision was darkening, and I couldn't see much. I tried to squint upwards to see my attacker, but all I saw was a blur of black.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

He pulled something out of his pocket, and it hissed in the air as he swished it back and forth.

It was a pocket knife.

The first cut was fast and stung a little. Then it got gradually worse. Deep, excruciating cuts that made it all the way to the base of my bones. My screams were muffled by the cloth he placed over my mouth.

It went on forever. He never hesitated, never stopped, he just kept cutting me on any open flesh he could find. And when he ran out of skin, he went back and cut across my already open cuts.

I was in agony.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>

I was going to die. I knew it. I lost hope and faith, so I stopped struggling, and I allowed him to finish.

This didn't please him.

He liked it when I struggled. He wanted me in more pain. I however, thought that he was done since he stopped for a good five minutes.

I peaked an eye open.

Maybe I'll live tonight after all.

Cold and rough hands slipped around my waist.

Or not.

My eyes widened when his two fingers snapped my pant button open.

No…no…no…no…NO!

I started struggling again. NO! I distinctly heard a deep throaty chuckle. NO! Hot tears sprang from my eyes, burning my throat and making it sore. NO!

He roughly slid my pants off of my ankles. My calves and thighs were freezing in direct contact with the chilly wind and cold floor.

"Please," I tried to say over the cloth, but again, it was covered.

He grabbed the elastic wrap of my underwear, and I thrashed as hard as I could, screaming as loud as I could. My waist was held down with his stony rough hands.

NO!

He can't do this! I can't lose _this _to him!

I couldn't help it. I fantasized my life with Fang. God, I love him. We were together for 5 years. He asked me to marry him just last week, but we were going to wait until after college, I am after all, only 18.

_I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

All those dreams would be crushed. Right now.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<em>

I cried as he raped me. Over and over tears were pouring out, my screams of agony and misery covered by that wretched cloth.

My mind wandered back to my family. My mom…would she miss lecturing me all the time about behavior? My dad, would he miss grounding me for the stupidest things? Would my siblings, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel miss me? What about Nudge? And…oh my god, _Fang. _How is he going to take this?

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' <em>

The pain faded away. Slowly, painfully slowly, but it still faded. I shivered as the night cold air blew against my naked body. It took all the strength left in my being to curl up into a tight ball.

It was silent in the alley, not even the labored breathing of my attacker.

He was finally gone.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

My soul was detaching itself from my body. I didn't _want _to go. I wanted to stay here with Fang and get married, grow old together and have kids. I wanted to see my family again.

I cried.

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,<em>

I closed my eyes shut, and allowed the blinding white light to envelope me into its strong, safe arms.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

* * *

><p>My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 18 years old. I have two brothers, one sister, a loving mother and a disciplinarian father. I have a loving boyfriend who I planned marrying. I had a career I was prepared to chase, friends I was ready to be there for.<p>

And it all ended tonight, the night that I died.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend was found last week, dead. She was raped and murdered that night. I wrote this story for her.<strong>

**Amy...if your somehow reading this...just know that your always on my mind. I love you Amy, you were always too good for this earth.**

**And don't worry, I'll watch over your brother for you.**

**Well guys...please be patient with me for my other stories. I don't think I can write another gruesome chapter from vengeance after this happened. But I'll try, just for your guys. Review please, it'll mean a lot.**

**Btw, the song is 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry.**

**Thanks Guys.**

**-Shift**


End file.
